Tormenta
by Tsukimine12
Summary: Si habia algo que Kushina odiara mas que el ramen frio, eran las tormentas. Porqe las tormentas solo train desgracia, dolor y se burlaban de ella. y porque en esa tragica noche, se llevaban los recuerdos de sus heroes, Minato y Kushina.!


**Tormenta**

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, son de Masashi Kishimoto.

¡Disfrútenlo!

* * *

.

.

Kushina Uzumaki suspiro cansadamente.

Si había algo que le molestaba más que el ramen frio, eran las tormentas. Tristes, frías y violentas. Las tormentas solo le habían traídodesgracia a su vida. Fue en un día de tormenta donde su país había sido destruido. Donde su clan había sido exterminado por completo y solo quedaba ella, junto a sus tíos y primos.

Tampoco le gustaba mucho el mojarse, quedar con su cabello pegado a su cuerpo como lapa, no le agradaba mucho que digamos.

Suspiro, viendo por la ventana a las nubes negras. El sonido de las gotas al caer, era todo lo que se escuchaba. Odiaba ese ruido, sentía que se burlaba de ella, que le hablaba de cómo había perdido a su familia en un día gris como ese. Ella prefería los días soleados, alegres y divertidos. Donde podía jugar, divertirse y golpear un par de veces a los bakas de Fugaku y Hiashi. Donde podía salir y corretear a gusto, y no pasársela encerrada en su departamento.

Apretó los puños, viendo como un relámpago iluminaba Konoha. Todo desierto, solitario y oscuro. Y no pudo evitar pensar en su país, en sus edificios destrozados, en el piso manchado de sangre y en los cadáveres tirados por ahí. Ahogo un sollozo, y sacudió su cabeza, tratando de despejar su mente de aquellos dolorosos recuerdos.

Con cuidado se alejó de la ventana, tratando de no pisar nada que no fuera piso. La oscuridad de su casa no ayudaba mucho, y agradecía de sobre manera el haber limpiado un poco su apartamento. Con éxito llego a la cocina, abrió un cajón y saco una vela y un cerillo. Coloco la vela en una taza, pegándola con su misma cera para que no se cayera y la puso en la mesa de su sala. Volvió a la cocina, y se preparó lo mejor que había en el mundo para un día de lluvia aparte del ramen: Chocolate caliente.

Formo una sonrisa en sus labios ante el dulce olor que emanaba. Tomo un paquete de galletas, y se dirigió a la sala. ¿Qué mejor para acompañar una taza de chocolate que unas galletas? Pensó con entusiasmo. Kushina se recostó en el sillón, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que un bulto negro se acomodara en su regazo. Sonrió un poco, con una mano comenzó a acariciar el suave pelaje del gato, mientras con la otra sostenía una galleta. Ella no era amante de los gatos, pero lo encontró mojada y tiritando de frio en su ventana, y no pudo resistirse a los hermosos ojos azules que pedían ayudan.

-No fue tan mala idea. – susurro. – Al final, tengo a alguien que me hace compaña 'ttebane.

Mordió la galleta, degustándola con lentitud. Vainilla. El mismo saber que tenían los labios de su novio, Minato. Abrió los ojos al recordar a su novio, volteo la cabeza hacia la ventana con preocupación. El debió haber llegado días atrás, junto a Obito, Kakashi y Rin. No pudo evitar pensar en que algo malo pasaba, su corazón le decía que debió salir y buscarlo, asegurase que ellos estaban bien, que _él _estaba bien. Pero no lo hizo, él era _"El rayo amarillo de Konoha" _uno de los ninjas más temidos, el regresaría sano y salvo de la misión, el acabaría con la guerra, ¡ella confiaba en Minato! Entonces, ¿Por qué no dejaba de sentir aquel vacío en su corazón? ¿Por qué algo le decía que debía ir a buscarlo?

Apretó con fuerza los labios, ahogando un grito de frustración. Malditas tormentas, siempre que había una algo malo pasaba. Y su maldito instinto le decía que algo no andaba bien con su novio.

-Grrr, ¡Maldita sea 'ttebane! – chillo con furia, sosteniendo fuertemente la taza en sus manos. Inhalo y exhalo aire, tratando de calmar su creciente furia y frustración. Si Minato no estaba allí en 10 minutos, ella misma iría a buscarlo. No iba a esperar, no más.

Bebió su chocolate rápidamente, y dejo la taza aun lado de las galletas. Dio un sonoro bostezo, se acomodó en el sillón, colocando con cuidado al gato aun lado de ella. Tomo la cobija a sus pies, tapándose con ella, se reacomodo y cerró los ojos; dispuesta a echarse una siestecita.

Cuando Kushina volvió a abrir los ojos, habían pasado unos 10 minutos. Frunció el ceño mientras se levantaba, aun no sentía el chakra de Minato por ningún lado. Y eso, la preocupaba-frustraba de sobre manera.

Dispuesta a ir a buscarlo, se quitó la cobija de su cuerpo. Más en ese instante, un fuerte viento abrió de par en par las ventanas, apagando la vela mientras un fuerte trueno se oía a lo lejos. Kushina sentía su corazón palpitar fuertemente por el susto, ¿Qué había sido eso?

Como respuesta, un par de suaves golpes sonaron desde su puerta. Y entonces lo sintió, un leve destello de chakra. Un _muy_ leve chakra, y ella lo conocía perfectamente; era el chakra de Minato.

Exaltada, y dispuesta a darle un sermón por tenerla preocupada, corrió hasta la puerta. La abrió bruscamente, ahogando sus palabras ante la imagen frente a ella.

Minato estaba allí, con su pelo mojado y pegado a su rostro, tiritando de frio, su cuerpo temblando a más no poder, mientras fuerte sollozos salían de su boca. Y observando con atención, Kushina sabía que lo que corría por su cara no eran gotas de lluvia, eran lágrimas, gruesas lagrimas que fluían con rapidez de sus ojos.

-Mina-chan, ¿Qué sucedió? – pregunto con palpable preocupación en su voz.

El rubio sollozo con fuerza, antes de abalanzare a la pelirroja y estrecharla fuertemente en sus brazos.

La pelirroja comenzó a acariciar la cabellera del rubio, algo en su interior le decía que la respuesta no le iba a gustar.

-Minato, ¿Qué sucedió? – repitió, sosteniendo su cara entre sus mano y dándole una mirada preocupada.

-Obito ha muerto. – respondió con la mirada gacha y lágrimas fluyendo con más fuerza. Kushina contuvo el aliento, mientras traviesas lágrimas se alojaban en sus ojos.

Un fuerte trueno resonó por todo el lugar, siendo el único ruido en aquel silencio sepulcral.

Y entonces, Kushina encontró otra razón por la cual odiaba las tormentas.

.

.

Felicidad.

Solo eso pudo sentir cuando vio a Naruto por primera vez. Tan pequeño, tan indefenso…_tan bonito._ Su mundo se volvió color rosa, un color que odiaba mucho, pero no le importó. Ya quería sostenerlo en sus brazos, decirle cuanto lo amaba, darle mimos y llenarlo de besos.

Lástima que nunca pudo hacerlo.

Maldijo a Madara. Una y otra vez lo maldijo. Su esposo peleaba contra el Kyubi, su aldea estaba siendo destruida y miles de personas morían.

Todo por culpa de Madara.

Y ella, ya no tenía fuerzas suficiente para levantarse e irse de ahí. No tenía fuerzas suficientes para ayudarle a su esposo, para ayudar a su gente. Pero estaba agradecida de poder tener fuerza suficiente para observar a su hijo.

Quiso gritar, llorar, patalear, sacar toda su frustración y dolor golpeando al responsable de su desdicha. Y se preguntó…

¿Por qué hoy? ¿Por qué en el nacimiento de su hijo? ¿Por qué en el día más feliz de ella y de Minato? ¿Por qué le tenía que pasar eso a ellos? ¡No era justo! ¿Ellos no habían sufrido ya bastante? ¿No merecían ser feliz?

Una explosión y de pronto se encontró en los brazos de Minato con Naruto siendo sujeto contra su pecho. Podía ver como Minato, su esposo, aquel al que amaba con todo su corazón, se mantenía difícilmente de pie y con el chakra muy agotado.

Con el poco chakra que le quedaba, formo cadenas que sujetaron al Kyubi. Gimió de dolor cuando este comenzó a moverse, tratando de liberarse.

Naruto comenzó a llorar, y ella tristemente le sonrió.

"_Perdóname, Naruto… No quise despertarte"_

Triste. Miedo. Frustración. Desesperación.

Tantas emociones juntas, y ella no borraba su sonrisa. Sabía lo que tenía que hacer, conocía los pro y los contra, las graves consecuencias que traería. Pero aun así lo haría. Todo por su Minato y su niño.

Encerraría al Kyubi dentro de ella y moriría con él.

Le agradeció a Minato, por todo lo que había hecho por ella. Se lamentó el no poder ver crecer a Naruto, a su hijo, a su tesoro, al niño que con tanto anhelo habían esperado.

Ese era su plan inicial, y lo hubiera llevado a cabo sino fuera porque Minato hubiera usado el sello de la muerte. La desesperación creció en ella, ¿Por qué le había enseñado ese sello? ¡Maldita sea!

Pero lo que aumento su enojo y furia, fue que lo quería encerrar en Naruto, ¡Su propio hijo, Maldita sea!

Niño del destino. ¡A ella no le importaba en lo absoluto ese niño del destino! ¡Ella solo quería evitar que su hijo sufriera! ¿Por qué no lo entendía?

Quiso llorar, no quería condenar a una vida llena de dolor a Naruto. Sabía que si encarcelaban al biju dentro de él, y la gente se enteraba, lo odiarían. Por favor, ¡incluso intentarían matarlo! Entendía a Minato, él no podría enseñarle cosas que a ella le correspondían, pero, ¿su hijo…?

Se rindió. Por primera vez en su vida, se rindió ante Minato. Confiaría en él, aunque le doliera hasta el alma. Con sus últimos minutos se despidió de Naruto, le aconsejo y lloro, descargando todo lo que sentía.

Y se preguntó nuevamente; ¿Por qué Kami los castigaba de esa forma? Habían defendido a la aldea, habían perdido a sus padres, a tantos amigos, habían sufrido mucho. Entonces, ¿Por qué les pagaban así? Condenando a su hijo, sacrificándose, viendo alejarse la forma de vida como la familia que pudieron ser juntos los tres.

Minato y ella lloraron una vez más, viendo por última vez a su niño. El momento había llegado.

"_**SELLO DE LOS OCHO SIMBOLOS"**_

Antes de que la luz los cegara, Kushina pudo ver las nubes negras que se apoderaban del cielo. Y sonrió, sonrió con ironía. Se acercaba una tormenta, recordándole la desdichada vida que tuvo y tenía. Llego haciendo burla de ella, haciendo énfasis a los dolorosos recuerdos de su vida.

Y nuevamente encontró otra razón por la cual odiaba a las tormentas.

.

.

El día más largo había terminado. Llevándose consigo a mucha gente querida. Entre los cuales estaban las dos personas más importantes y amadas en toda la aldea…

Minato Namikaze y Kushina Uzumaki.

Era el día de su funeral, y la gente no paraba de llorar. Recordando los momentos que compartieron con los dos, recordando las travesuras de Kushina, la sonrisa que mostraba Minato y millones de cosas más. Maldecían una y otra vez a los Uchiha. Sentían que, junto al _niño demonio_, eran los culpables de la muerte de ellos.

Gotas de lluvia, mojaban sin piedad a los aldeanos. Arrastrando el dolor que sentían, llevándose consigo los recuerdos de los dos, llorando falsamente por los dos que se habían sacrificado por su aldea.

Burlándose y riéndose de ellos, el cielo emitía potentes truenos que resonaban cual rugir. Sonido que muchos confundían con fuertes carcajadas, celebrando las pérdidas de sus seres amados. Recordándoles que era su culpa por no haberlos ayudado.

Y comprendieron a Kushina. Entendieron por qué odiaba las tormentas. Compartieron su odio, y maldijeron a la estúpida tormenta que se reía de ellos.

* * *

"_Porque las tormentas solo traen consigo dolor, nostalgia, pena, miedo y llanto. Porque se llevaban consigo vidas y traían pura destrucción. Porque se burlaban y se reían de su dolor. Porque se llevaban consigo el recuerdo de grande héroes. Porque se llevaban consigo, las memorias de Kushina y Minato."_

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

**¡Vaya! Por fin logre terminarlo XD**

**No sé, siempre eh tenido ese concepto de las tormentas. ¿Y qué mejor que expresarlo que con un Minakushi? ****Jeje aunque creo que me quedo un poco raro el final, pero bueno. XD**

**AMIGOS MIOS! HERMANOS EN LA COMUNIDAD MINAKUSHI! **

**Vengo a traerles una nueva razón por la cual hay que avanzar el Minakushi.**

**KakaMina o Minakaka. **

**ASI ES! No solo emparejaron a Mina-chan con Itachi, sino que también lo pusieron con Kakashi! ****Y eso es intolerable!**

**Si buscan fics de ellos no lo van a encontrar. Pero en varios fics yaoi los he visto juntos, no es un gran problema como el MinaIta, pero aun así no me gusta! ò.ó**

**Y lo peor, es que el otro día vi uno SasuNaru, y dentro contenía…agg.. FugaMina! (Fugaku x Minato)**

**Ustedes creen? Eso no es posible! Ya lo están juntando con otras personas! No podemos dejar que esto avance! **

**QUE VIVA EL MINAKUSHI! ò.ó**

**Pucca: y el que diga lo contrario o intente algo, se las va a ver conmigo y le va a ir muy mal 'kashira! ò.ó**

**BIEN DICHO PUCCA! Esta vez si que no te detendré ¬¬**

**Sin más que decir, espero les haya gustado.**

**Y les pido grandes disculpas por el Ooc. **

**Ah! y déjenme decirles que los nuevos caps de "El mejor regalo" y "Bellezas de los mares" casi están listos!**

**Y recuerden que si dejan un review a su linda (Pucca: linda? ¬¬ _ yo: SILENCIO! ò.ó) autora, hay una posibilidad más de que venza el NaruHina y el MINAKUSHI! **

**Nos leemos!**

**Bye XD**

**¿Algún review?**


End file.
